


The theory of propinquity, my theory of you

by frenchedvanilla



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchedvanilla/pseuds/frenchedvanilla
Summary: They say love and bonds are fostered between those who spend alot of time together. I told you this once when we were 16, one year into our highschool lives ready to settle in and grow up. You said it was "dope-shit obvious lmao" and slung your arm around me, I still think of it as a sign that maybe.. perhaps maybe you'd like me back too





	The theory of propinquity, my theory of you

16, first year

They say love is easily fostered between those who spend a lot of time together due to the higher propinquity, the person you see every week at the coffee shop- low propinquity, the one you see at the bus stop every morning-decent propinquity the one you eventually spend all your life with-very high propinquity.

I told you this once when we were 16 and staying over in your room, 8 months into our first year of our high school lives ready to settle in and grow up to become seniors to a slew of underclassmen. You said the theory was "dope-shit obvious lmao" and slung your arm around me, ruffling my hair. I still think of it as a sign that maybe... perhaps maybe you'd like me back too

It was Christmas when Jae decided to stay over at Hideki’s even with the connotations of the holiday (Hideki muttered to himself it was alright, even if they considered themselves adults- everyone else older than them saw them as toddlers, there was nothing wrong with spending time with your friend on Christmas he reasoned), the snow blocking Jae’s flight back home to Korea. 

“Sorry to keep you up so late on Christmas Hide~,” Jae sing-songed as he flopped onto the mattress “but- it’s pretty great despite this being so last minute! A holiday I love with my best friend!” eyes looking up onto the bed where his friend was resting on.

“S-nothing, just get to bed and we’ll get you to the airport on time tomorrow,” Hideki smiled, restraining himself from petting Jae’s hair “and- for the record, yeah it’s a pretty good Christmas”

As per the conversation they held the previous night, Jae was sent off in the early hours of the day. Hideki still in his embarrassing moose pyjamas as he waved at his friend disappearing beyond the boarding gate. Fishing out his phone from his pocket to fire off a small text to bring him back some chips from his return home if he still had space in his bag. 

Phone chiming with the notification, a selfie of his friend accompanied with a flight attendant as he flashed a peace sign, a crude bag of chips drawn beside him. “Anything for ya Hide-kun, will do my best!!” 

17, second year

My band work back home began picking up, meaning I’d be making trips lasting months every now and then throughout the year. It really did suck not being able to talk to you every time I turned my head to my right, meeting the gaze of my fellow members- not that I’ll ever tell you that though I count the days to every comeback I have, I too count the days I have until I’ll get to laugh alongside with you again.

Hideki looked up distraught when Jae entered his peripheral, slowly dabbing as he made eye contact with his friend. Loud, awkward…adorable almost? sounding -trademarked Jae laughter ringing across the school yard as he body slammed into his friend during an attempt to get onto his back. Hideki struggling to keep himself afoot as he pried his friend off his body to no avail. 

“Hey Jae, thanks for attracting half of the yard’s attention” he whispered, ducking his head down as he felt the stares of all their classmates trained onto them. Praying that if he could, he’d find the nearest pit to bury either him or his best friend in. 

“Don’t you love me Hide-chan?” Jae whined, Hideki looking up to greet the most adorable pout he’d probably ever seen on a person.

“Not when it’s you” Hideki scoffed, shoving his friend aside- a smile on his lips betraying the words he had just said

“Come on, lunch period isn’t going to last forever you know”

18, third year

This year was different, you went back home every now and then to train since you were going to debut soon. Not like you weren’t always going back before, but now it seemed that you were always gone. I lied that I didn't miss you just to hear your laugh over the phone that "I totally was". You were right, I always did.

Hideki sighed, packing his books into his bag. It’d been weeks since he last saw his best friend, only managing to keep in touch via texts- since the other was rushing from location to location too often to be able to hold up a proper video call, much less a voice call.

“D A B B O I” his phone sounded, the ever-familiar text tone bringing a smile to Hideki’s face. What did he send him this time? Perhaps a selfie of him and his team telling him good luck for the next slew of exams?

Unlocking his phone, he was greeted with what he could describe as the blurriest image of what looked like 7 boys trying to amalgamate into 1. The only caption text being “JaeJae is sick, tell him to take care for us please hyung?” a barrage of pleading, angelic emojis following afterward. Was Jae not taking care of himself again?

“Tell him ‘Listen to your team and I’ll dab for you the next time you come?’ also he might have the cat plush he said he didn’t bring back, probably in his closet. He’ll fall asleep if he hugs that. And also remember to take care you guys and good luck for your promotions” he replied, pocketing his phone.

It was only later when his phone buzzed with a photo of a sleeping Jae that a grimace he didn’t realise was there finally left his features, he’d have to remember that dab for the next time he’d be able to see his friend again.

19, university 

By some luck, I was able to get my company to agree to let me attend a university in my home country of japan the months up to my next comeback, I had to go back every now and then but by some luck I ended up here with you, again. I'm not complaining. You smiled and told me in spite of all the changes I was still the same, I slung my arm around you giving you a noogie as I always did. Of course, even if I did manage to change, you would always be the one constant who would keep me grounded.

Jae reclined into the too soft bean bags in the café as he sipped on his milkshake, preoccupied with taking advantage of the free café wifi to browse through his sns. Fans from back home wishing him well for his studies, posts about the rest of his group mates showing progress of their own breaks or personal projects. Jae smiled, he couldn’t wait to be reunited with them. But for the moment, he couldn’t wait to see him.

Sitting across to him was one very dishelved Hideki, hair a mess either from running to the café, just waking up, or both. Practically melding into the couch as he looked moments away of re-joining the legions of the sleeping.

Flicking a rolled-up ball of wrappers at his friend’s face. Jae laughed as Hideki’s faced scrunched up in protest to the attack, body flopping to the side.

“Fine fine I’ll yield,” Jae sighed leaning over the table to ruffle his friend’s bedhead “I’ll get you coffee so you can wake up, just wait here alright?”

22, university

You came back and said that your team of seven was going to come back with a whole series of songs, I had no doubts that you were going to do well. By chance, I decided to relax a little and intern at our alma mater, your previous dance coach too extended an offer to watch over the dance club- but even with that, I never could catch you that often. My face lighting up once when the café barista told me that you were looking for me, even if it were for class work. 

Hideki smiled at his phone as he saw Jae return his text, internally laughing from Jae’s opening- apologising for having used the cute kohai as a proxy instead of just texting. Face immediately pulling into a frown as he realised what time it actually was. Way past his bed time, but that would mean it was too late for Jae too.

“It should be normal for me, but why are you up at 4am Mr. I-rise-with-the-sun” he keyed, an angry kaomoji following suit.

“Would you believe me if I said I got up at 4am to go running instead of most people going to sleep at 5 like you? And for the record it’s 4.20 ;)))” was the only reply, a selfie of said friend. Amongst the recognisable background of the college café wearing in what Hide could describe as the garishest purple with brightly coloured text that read “puff puff pass” in English. A garment that nobody should ever attempting to wear before the sun rose- but on Jae he had to admit, it suited him.

“Ugh-fine, buy me some coffee then?”

“If you don’t pass out from deprivation by then, I’ll be there in 10”

Hideki had to be shaken awake by a grinning Jae to be handed his coffee, deciding not to question Jae on how he even managed to enter his room- either anticipating a smug comment about finding the house key, or a lecture about leaving one’s door open the whole time.

“So, Hide~ why were you up at 4am?” the other smirked, shuffling into the couch beside him “I doubt you were up for a run like me”

It was of course, a great start to Hideki’s day.

25, graduation 

You'd think the weeks I spent out of town prepared me for a future that I'd have to spend without your presence, I wasn't. I miss you. I’ll miss you.

Jae practically sprung off the stairs, brushing the dust off his graduation robe as his eyes raked over his friend’s lanky frame approvingly. “You cleaned up well Hide!” he laughed slinging his arm around the male, as he had always done for the last 8 years. Careful to not mess with the hair that his friend for what seemed like the first time in forever, decided to style. 

“Maaaaann~ it feels great to be able to see your eyes unobscured by your reading glasses. It’s so nostalgic to see the greens in them instead of those swirly glasses you enjoy wearing for some reason”

“It added to the tired college student aesthetic most of us were going for,” Hideki laughed, fingers running through his hair now that it wasn’t just falling all over his face like on most other days “I mean, it had a charm to it at least?”

“Hmmm, I guess so? But the world deserves to at least one view of cleaned up Hideki- you look like the shit man” Jae grinned

“Today’s gonna be our last day together- or at least for a long while… longer than it was in highschool” Hideki lamented, eyes downcast. Trying to push out all the thoughts of the future while he still could.

It was only a moment of silence, that Hideki wished that maybe for once. All the theories he had learned would lead him to what he could say next

“All ends just lead to new beginnings,” Jae said- hand resting on Hideki’s shoulder “This is the end of our education life, but... I know I’ll be seeing you again- we’re a set now so don’t count out me and my dabs out for anything alright?”

26

I know we said to keep in touch but it’s weird seeing you everywhere though you’re nowhere near me. You’ve taken a piece of me when you left and all I can hope is that we’ll be able to meet again.

Hideki woke up bleary eyed in the middle of the night, eyes adjusting to the too bright light for the darkness of his room at 4 in the morning. Eyes widening as he saw the message on his phone, a grin resting on his lips.

“Hey Hide-chan, I’ll be in town two weeks from now. Wanna go out? <33 ovo/”

“You’re nuts texting me at 3am, but sure.” Settling back into his pillow as sleep took him again.

They couldn’t always be together, but as long as they were able to find each other again.


End file.
